


His First Fireball

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2019 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affalon | Avalon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camelot, Destiny, Established Relationship, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week (Once Upon a Time), Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Let yourself open to the energy pulsing through Avalon and picture a flame in your hands.  Just a small ball of flame to dance in your palms."





	His First Fireball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outlawqueenbey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/gifts).

> Date Written: 23 September 2019  
Word Count: 1103  
Written for: InspiredByOQ 2019  
Recipient: outlawqueenbey  
Prompt: This [doodle](https://twitter.com/InspiredByOQ/status/1174846964049022976)  
Summary: "Let yourself open to the energy pulsing through Avalon and picture a flame in your hands. Just a small ball of flame to dance in your palms."  
Spoilers: Canon divergent AU jinking off after Robin was stabbed during the Camelot/Dark Swan storyline of Season 5A. Everything we know about the characters is up for grabs.  
Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
Series: Chosen by Avalon  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: The second I saw this [doodle](https://twitter.com/InspiredByOQ/status/1174846964049022976) from outlawqueenbey, I knew what I had to do another piece in my "Chosen by Avalon" verse. I wasn't entirely sure what I was going to do, and then it just hit me that I hadn't worked with Robin's magical lessons yet, and this little piece came to life. It was a lot of fun, and I liked the idea that Robin's magical flames basically match the color of his eyes.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently, so if you see something I missed, let me know?

"Robin, you're not concentrating."

"It's bloody hard."

Rolling her eyes, Regina offers him the tin cup again. "Here, have another drink of water and clear your mind of distractions. You aren't comfortable enough in your skills to be successful while distracted by whatever it was that pulled away your attention."

Robin grins and mutters something as he pulls the cup to his lips for a long drink. Instead of asking what he said, Regina finds her eyes drawn to the play of muscles in his throat as he swallows, her own throat mimicking him unconsciously. _Now who's distracted?_ she silently berates herself, but takes the cup when he offers it and has a drink herself.

"So what was it we were doing again?" Robin asks, clapping his hands before rubbing them together.

"You were trying to conjure a small fireball, Robin. I know you can do it, so does Merlin. You just need to concentrate. We did it together, now you need to do it yourself."

"Can we do it together one more time?" He's giving her that adorable little dimpled grin that his son clearly inherited from him; the one she has such a hard time resisting. When she sighs and nods, the tip of his tongue peeks out past his teeth. "Excellent."

She licks her lips and tries to calm the racing pace of her pulse. It won't do for her to be as distracted as her student, now would it? "Take three deep, cleansing breaths and school your thoughts back to where they need to be. When you're ready, cup both hands in front of you and close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?"

"Mm-hmm. It will help keep the obvious environmental distractions at bay."

She watches as Robin closes his eyes, breathing calmly and slowly three times before cupping his hand together just below chest level in front of him. By the way he holds his hands, she can see that he's more relaxed and that he expects her to place her hands in his like she did the first time they tried this. Instead, she molds her hands under his, supporting and cradling them.

"Good. You remember how it felt when I created a fireball and transferred it into your hand? How warm it felt? How it tickled a bit?"

"Mm-hmm."

She smiles at his tone, watches him relax further, brow smoothing even as he concentrates on her words and imagery. "Good. Now imagine that same warmth in your hands. I'm right here and we're on Apple Island. The Goddess and the power of Avalon won't let your magic hurt you here, and neither will I. Let yourself open to the energy pulsing through Avalon and picture a flame in your hands. Just a small ball of flame to dance in your palms."

She specifically keeps her tone soft and gentle, similar to what she uses when teaching Roland -- and Henry and even Snow White once upon a time -- but more fitting for her soulmate. Her left thumb absently caresses the webbing between his right thumb and index finger, something she knows helps to soothe and calm him, and she can feel the magic of Avalon flowing through him. Robin swallows audibly, but she can't sense disappointment in him. Before she can do more than part her lips to offer more encouragement, the flicker of pale blue catches her eye. There, in the middle of Robin's cupped hands, is a small flame. Not a proper fireball, not by any stretch of the imagination, but a tiny flame that resembles a will-o'-the-wisp. With each second that passes, it grows a little larger, never getting larger than what would fit in her own palm, but the flame burns steadily. What she wouldn't give for her phone to record this moment for posterity. Perhaps Henry's Author abilities will choose this moment to record in his book.

"Robin," she says softly when she thinks the flame is stable enough. "My love, open your eyes slowly."

Robin does as she asks, eyes widening comically when he sees the flame dancing in his palms. "We did it."

"No, thief of my heart, _you_ did this all by yourself. I merely gave you the guidance, but this was all your magic at work. You're truly beginning to tap into your innate magical abilities. Merlin will be so pleased."

"I did this myself?" The flame flickers briefly, then flares brighter.

"Yes, Robin, you did," she replies with a soft chuckle. "And you've kept it going despite being surprised about it. Your concentration and control are getting better, too. I'm quite proud of you, my love." She bites her bottom lip and pulls her hands back a bit. "Now how about we put your training to the test? Do you think you can pass me your flame without putting it out?"

He bites at his bottom lip and the flame wavers a bit. She's just about to offer encouragement when he takes a deep breath, the flame steadying, and he shifts it from both palms to just the right for a moment or so. His left hovers over it, fingers dancing closer and closer to the heart of the flame, and a bright, unfettered smile lights up his face at the realization it won't burn him. The sheer delight and pride in his expression when he meets her gaze does something to her, and she realizes she wants him more than she expected to today.

"I did this," he says excitedly and holds his hand out toward hers. "Can you take it? Can we do that?"

"Well, let's see if we can."

She holds out her hand and smiles as he gently transfers the flame into her palm, pleased when it remains steady. She moves it between her two hands, playing with it, then looks up at Robin from beneath her lashes as she lifts the flame to her face as if to kiss it.

"Christ, Regina," he says raggedly, a hand rubbing at his face. "Are you trying to kill me, you vixen?"

She shrugs and attempts to wink at him. The flame dissipates in her hand as Robin scoops her up in his arms, and she shrieks his name in surprise, the sound cut off when he kisses her. She hums softly and wraps her arms around his neck to hold him closer as his lips move along her jaw. "I take it our magic lessons are done for the day?" she asks huskily.

"I think there's another kind of magic we can make together, don't you?"

"I think you're absolutely right, thief of my heart."


End file.
